


Lesson 1

by Zandaxes



Series: Lesson 1 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chubby Derek Hale, Chubby Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Nervousness, Teacher Derek Hale, Teacher Stiles, Weight Gain, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zandaxes/pseuds/Zandaxes
Summary: Stiles picks up a teaching role towards the end of the school year, with quiet classes and plenty of time, he slowly comes to grips with a fraction of his world, and his past. Derek thankfully has plenty of sweets to keep him feeling good.





	Lesson 1

Stiles walked in to his cramped office, carrying the box of books to mark. Having finished his first official week in this school, taking over from the former teacher who had been unable to complete the full term, he had realised that starting lessons with only one term till final exams was pretty useless, especially given that he was only teaching a dozen of lessons each week to students who already had all the information they needed. Stiles was nought but a glorified babysitter of 16 year old students. Sat down at his desk, he began to scroll through you tube, and before he managed to press play, a bag slammed down right onto his desk, filled with a few bags of sweets and chocolate. Nothing to much, but, it was easily plenty for a good few days. Looking around to see the source of the food.  
Derek Hale, head of the year 11 teachers, specialising in history lessons, but always helps out with classes for other subjects, when teachers are ill or having other issues. The first thing that caught Stiles was his size, he heard some things that the head science here was a little bigger than the picture of him on the schools website, but that guy was almost a college jock with his body, this guy...this guy was a big teddy bear. He wore a blue sleeveless sweater, with a light blue shirt. The sweater was almost form fitting, but was big enough to not look absolutely ridiculous.  
“I hope your first week hasn't gone to slowly, I know how slow the back end of the year can get for the older students.” Derek really wasn't wrong, but Stiles knew that it would be rude to badmouth his employers after just one week,  
“It hasn't been to bad at all, Mr. Hale,” Stiles smiled dutifully, like the good new employee he was, he was acutely nervous that Derek may have been sent by the head to see if he was doing a good job, and wasn't being tardy due to the easier schedule.  
“Oh, don't tell fibs,” Derek patted stiles on the shoulder, “If you need any company in those quiet free periods, let me know,” Derek slid out of Stiles office before anything more could be said to him.  
-That was a nice guy- Stiles thought to himself, other than a few mentions he hadn't met the overly generous teacher. I suppose being gifted sweets was a great way to get through the marking he needed to do in the afternoon's free periods. 

Stiles overlooked the students books. Notes on writing styles, with marking being based on accuracy, correct spellings, and grammar. Nothing to major for the students, but nothing to interesting. He opened the first book, clicked his pen with one hand, and pushed a jelly sweet into his mouth.  
Strawberry flavour, nice  
Slowly, Stiles pen made its away across page after page, book after book. His hands had been helping themselves, and after two hours and 40 books, his hand reached into a bag of chocolate buttons, only to find air. Rustling his hand around, he move to the bag gifted to him only to find more nothing. He had scarfed his way through 8 bags of chocolates and sweets. That explains why his stomach was feeling tight. Closing his last book, and locking his computer, he made his way to the last class of the day. Just another revision class. 

Over the next month, Stiles had found his way into a schedule. Going to school, doing lessons, getting visits from Derek with bags of sweets. Only a couple, nothing massive.  
The days ticked along, the pens scratched on and Stiles ate on..The deliveries of goods would always end up coming with some nice conversation, nothing to heavy or major, just making sure Stiles was taking care of himself, and recently, there seemed to be a heavy dose of compliments. Day after day, that's how the word rolled, dull for the most part, but honestly, Derek was definitely becoming a highlight.  
“I hope the sweets are good Stiles, I was worrying I hadn't been getting enough for you.” Derek gently patted Stiles' head,  
“These are good Mr. Hale, I really am grateful you come to check in on me.” Stiles was definitely growing into having these visits. But there was something niggling into him.  
“That's good little guy,” Derek grinned, with his chubby cheeks showing just a hint of blush and embarrassment. That was definitely becoming more obvious each time he came to visit. After a brief goodbye, Derek left, leaving Stiles with his computer. For the first few hours of each day he ended up spending his time on you tube, looking up reviews of films, and watching some animations made by people that he often ended up found himself feeling a tad jealous of these anonymous animators. The whole reason he went into English was because he hoped he might be bale to get into writing scripts for animation shows. After a while, he would end up coming to the conclusion that he shouldn't be focusing on it, and just get to his class work.  
Opening up his emails, before another morning of quiet revision classes, Stiles found himself craving for sweets.  
“I'm sure Derek gave me some...” Looking to his left, the teacher let out a sigh, as he saw the 5 empty sweet packets strewn across his desk. Maybe he would have to start buying extras...  
Clicking on the top email he began to read the information.  
The outlines of the English exams arrived this morning. Two exams, each one hour in length. The former being based on one of the texts which the students had chosen from the two they worked through in the last term with their last teacher. The second may of well been called reading and writing exam, for that's all it was. Analysing some example tests and ripping them apart. With only 6 weeks till the exams, these were coming in a bit late, but at least it was something. Would give him something more interesting to do. His eyes fell to the bottom of the email.  
“There we be no need for any major interaction between yourself and the students, as they are expected to revise properly on their own. If they ask for help, other than a few things, I think Moogle search with solve their problems.”  
From baby sitter for students, to being replaced by Moogle...  
Stiles, looked at the corner of his screen, 

10:20

There wouldn't be a class to babysit for a good 4 hours. Other than sitting in the home room this morning, today truly would be uneventful. Tapping his pen on his desk.  
What to do, what to do  
Stiles, started looking through the email again. He could at least be a little more productive than just sitting in the same room as the students. Clicking open the Word document, Stiles began typing  
I can give them a brief outline of the exams, nothing to much, just reminders of each thing to revise...maybe a checklist for them to use...  
“You look awfully focused there,” a voice came from behind him, “Make sure you let all of upstairs about how much you need printed,” Stiles looked behind him to see Theo, someone he hadn't seen since the first few days of the job here. Nearly three months.  
“Will do Theo, I'll email them up later.”  
Theo nodded,  
“Didn't you make a big thing about dropping resources you needed printing in person, Tubbs,” Stiles was taken a back by that,  
“I trust you will get the job, I haven't had a problem so far,”  
“Oh that's good, tubby,”  
“Why, should I be worried that you will make mistakes ?” Stiles shuffled in his chair, raising an eyebrow, “And what's with all this teasing, string-bean ?”  
“Oh, most of us have been noticing the gifts you've been getting,” Theo was giving of an almost mean grin, as he looked down next to the desk at the bin, overflowing with wrappers, “And that, seems to be more than just the gifts you've been collecting,” Stiles decided that he had enough of Theo being a git. Quickly asking him to sod off. With Theo's exit, Stiles looked down at his stomach. Sure, some clothes had been getting tighter but, that was just the washing machine being less than helpful. Stiles sighed. Maybe he had put on weight. It wasn't much, just enough for people like Theo to take advantage of him.  
The sweets did taste awful nice though, maybe he should ask Derek to start bringing in more. 

Typing up this type of document was always tedious, headings, tables, checking one's own spelling mistakes. It would be terribly embarrassing if the English teacher was giving things out with that kind of error in them. Typing up the sheet ended up taking up a little more time than he wanted it. Knowing he would need to get this sent up to Theo and the offer techs to get it all printed for the students.  
Although he knew that it would be in no ready for the last lesson today, he thought that sending the email would be a wise idea.  
Drag and click...  
Drag and click...  
Drag and …  
Not what he needed, Moogle mail to not allow him to move a file.  
Slowly he clicks the little paper clip, to manually move it. No luck.  
Perhaps it would be easier to just take it up after class.  
Stiles glanced at the clock, with only ten minutes, that after lesson task was definitely going to be necessity.  
Walking down these corridors, which were growing ever more familiar as the days moved onwards. Getting closer to class, the source of sugar himself came around the corridor, the soft, heavy stomach looked soft comfy. A pillow great for kneading it in his hands...  
Stiles, snapped himself out of anything before his daydreaming got him in trouble.  
“Hey Stiles, of to last class ?” Derek spoke, as he held out a couple bags of sweets,  
“Yeah, just another normal day,” Stiles took the bags of Derek, these were definetley a welcome addition to this afternoon's class. More interesting than a good number of the students.  
“I was wondering, are you up to much this evening after work?” Derek's normally jovial grin was exchanged with a nervous one, “I''m gonna stream a couple films, and thought, maybe a bit of company might be nice.” Quickly glancing at his watch, Derek set of down the corridor, with no answer almost looking embarrassed.  
I am definitely going to have to look into that  
Stiles made his way into class...only 2 minutes late, it could have been worse. If he got here earlier he wouldn't have gotten to see, Derek inviting him on a date.  
Well, not a date, just some fun time.  
Stiles thought to himself, as he mindlessly ate his welcome gifts. 

The lesson began to creep into the last five minutes, only one student had interacted with Stiles. Even that was only to ask if they could go print something. The typing of keyboards and scribbling of pens was almost continuous. The class only had 10 people in the class, and other than a couple bits of chatter, the students were all listening to music. Stiles himself found that other than looking around at the cream walls, and out of the windows, windows so old that if someone tries to open them, there was a good chance they would just fall out. The air conditioner hummed, not really loud, just a background noise. Overall the class was quiet, at there was nothing interesting really happening. At least he had some sweets to nibble on in the quiet.  
Derek's invitation was intriguing, and this quiet room gave Stiles time to think. But before, it had always become a rather drab affair. Interacting with teachers outside of the school was not something he had thought about to do. Stiles wasn't exactly known for being as outgoing as he once had been as a teen. He remembers interacting with a few people on one of the sports team, but after he worked out that he was interested in them in a different way, he found himself isolating himself. He had seen a few others who had come out end up ostracised, and that was something that had made him decide to hide himself, his true self.  
Maybe I should give some bogus response...  
Stiles slowly became enveloped in his past. Although he had still talked to friends, he had still hung out a few times, Stiles had made efforts to attract to much attention. Nerves over what others might see had always eaten away at him. Best to be silent. His mind had always taken that as gospel.  
The bell rang, lesson had ended, before he knew it, the class had been vacated, Stiles sat alone, eating the last of his sweets. Stiles ended up sitting in silence. The air conditioner hummed, but now this was close to complete silence

Knock Knock

Stiles looked over to the door, to see Derek walking into the classroom. His green sleeveless jumper outlined every curve of his torso, though it was no longer covering the bottom of his stomach, as his red jumper had when he first gave him sweets, over one month ago. It was probably good for that buttoned shirts that hung out underneath it. For the second time today, Stiles had been absorbed by the size of his girth.  
“Hey Derek,” Stiles spoke out, once more requiring to snap himself out of his own obsession caught someone's attention. Derek grinned, looking excited to have Stiles say the first words,  
“How'd the lesson go ?” Derek spoke, as he came closer, every ounce of weight bouncing with each step, from his large test to his, wide hips and domed stomach.  
“It went quietly, as normal.” Stiles, smiled softy as he rose from his desk, “What do I owe this classroom visit ?” Derek raised his arm behind his head, only to reveal a slither of his stomach from his under his shirt.  
“I was hoping that I might be able to get an answer, I kinda feel like a jackass for running of before you could even say anything,” Derek looked deeply into Stiles. Despite all his self thought, earlier, he had never come to an answer, so this was the only moment. “I understand if you don't want to come along, we haven't really interacted much outside of work.” Stiles' gears turned in his head. He was old enough to get past it. He breathes deeply, which catches the gaze of Derek.  
“Tell me what you're doing for dinner first,” Stiles knew what his face looked like, cheeks red, his hands were letting his nerves been known too, Derek's face glowed on the contrast. Quickly followed by a teasing grin,  
“Why, are you asking me out on a date?” Stiles heart played a drum solo in his chest, as he tried to control his breathing.  
“I..just haven't eaten much today...I thought...I thought maybe I...we could do some bonding, it's stupid, I know...”Stiles breath was hot, and sweat was beginning to pour down his face. He stepped towards the door.  
I should have stayed quiet, why did I say say anything, I should of said no !!  
Heavy arms wrapped around him. The soft belly he had been ogling, was pressed up against him. Stiles closed his eyes, this must be a bad dream... This can't be real.  
“Stiles, I think I would be happy to have dinner with you,” Stiles breathed heavily, before being released from the heavenly grip of the history teacher. Stiles turned, and opened his eyes. Derek's golden eyes looking into him, with true care. Stiles looked up to him.  
“I...do you like takeaway?”  
“Of course,” Derek patted his stomach, Stiles was feeling a bit more relived. He had finally worked out that maybe he should try and interact.

Stiles was waiting at home. Derek told him to not bother himself about what he wore, or about anything in particular. He had made an effort to find some clothes that were a little lose. Theo had a small effect on his self image, but, Derek was, himself, so much bigger. He would be alright... Stiles pushes his fingers under his slight hangover, reshuffling the band of his trousers. Feeing his softer form made him quite nervous. Maybe he should change his trousers. His shirt was was outlining the front of his stomach. The clock ticked closer, and despite all the advice, his heart pounded. He didn't have time to go and change, it was to late. He started sweating heavily, he scratches his arm heavily, leaving a red mark, before a knock comes on the door. Stiles opens it. Derek stands there in a white t-shirt, that clings ever so tightly so his skin. Derek grins, looking confident, whilst Stiles stood there shivering like a twig. 

Derek looks Stiles up and down. Derek smiled, he was happy he was finally going to get some time with Stiles. Stiles was looking fuller. Nice and soft. The hint of chubby cheeks and a suggestion of a supple chest attracted his gaze.  
“I hope your hungry,” Derek began to walk towards his van, with Stiles following just behind. “I've ordered a lot more than I could ever eat alone.” The nervous Stiles, slowly began to open up again.  
“I reckon I'm a tad more than famished.” Derek smiled as climbed in.  
“That's good, I was worrying I might have been feeding you to many sweets and spoiling your appetite,” he grinned as he saw Stiles open the door. He was pretty sure he hadn't heard a word.  
Stiles climbed into the van, before looking over at Derek, with his vast weight and size coming ever so close to touching the steering wheel with his girth.  
Putting his van into reverse, Derek turned, and drove off of the curb, driving of towards the edge of town. Derek had moved into a old uncles cottage, it had been abandoned for a few years, so Derek had moved in when he became the head of the year. As the van bounced down the short lane, Derek felt the familiar jiggle and bounce, glancing over to his companion, only to see the slight jiggle of the English teacher's tum. Derek definitely could get used to seeing that.  
Soon enough they had arrived, with Derek hurrying out of the vehicle, so he could get to the other side, to open the door for Stiles, offering his hand to Stiles, only to receive a nervous hand and bright red face in return. Stiles looked up and down, his helper, before looking to the house. He was surprised how Derek was panting and out of breath from that quick dash.  
The house looked nice. It was only one floor, but it had a nice amount of gardens. It the kind of house Stiles admires as he catches the bus home to his apartment. Derek led Stiles, keeping hold of his hand. Pushing open the unlocked door, the two entered.  
“I know it's not much, but I think it is good enough for food and movies.” Derek smiled as he sat down on the sofa,  
“It's actually really nice, my apartment is much smaller. It doesn't really have much of a living room like this,” he said, standing awkwardly.  
“Am I going to need to make you sit down?” He grinned, patting the sofa space next to him,  
“Sorry, I just...”  
“Sit mister, it's not going to comfortable to stand and watch a film.” Stiles slowly sat down, sitting down with a sizeable gap between the two. Derek considered shuffling, before deciding that some space might be needed to make sure Stiles doesn't get overwhelmed by the experience. He knew he was already playing a dangerous game.  
Picking up the remote, Derek began to flick through the listings, the quiet was driving him insane, to his surprise, Stiles spoke first. And he spoke something, that almost sounded like a whisper, that he couldn't hear it clearly. Before Stiles was able to repeat himself, the doorbell rang. The supposed huge amounts of food that Derek had ordered.

Bringing in the food, Derek places the 2 bags on the table. Stiles eyes widened, as the smell hooked his nose. Derek looked at them with a bit of disappointment, they weren't as big as he was hoping, but they weren't meant to be for him, for the most part.  
“I see what you meant by lots of food,” he spoke softly, at least it was able to be heard this time.  
“Well, I do have a helpful friend to help me eat it, so I'm sure that it won't go to waste.” Derek's hands began to open boxes and bags, the smell becoming much more potent, causing the empty feeling in both of their stomachs, to become a growl to sing together.  
“I'm sorry...I wish my stomach wasn't so loud.” Derek passed Stiles a box of chicken and chips.  
“Then feed the beastie and make it quiet.” Stiles pushed a small mount of chicken to his lips, Biting it off, the want of his hunger became much more potent. He found himself stuffing himself as quickly as he could, with grease dripping onto his shirt. Derek simply watches the show and passes another box, whist picking from his own. This viewing could probably feed him for a good week.  
Time passed on, and Stiles had found his way into the second half of the food, slowing to a very slow chew before breathing heavily. Slowly, it dawned on him what had happened. His stomach hurt. He looked at Derek expecting a look of disgust, only to find the familiar grin with the added hint of absolute pleasure. Derek moved from his position and wiggled closer to Derek slowly edging his hands closer to Stiles swollen stomach.  
“I'm glad you enjoyed the food,” Stiles was about to begin to apologise, before Derek's hand interrupted him, one finger pressed against his lips, the other gently rubbing the section of tum that had been revealed by Stiles' shirt. There was nothing he could do. He was out of energy, but a part of him was urging him to stay quiet. “You don't need to worry about anything. I was originally thinking of telling you this big whole long paragraph of things to comfort you.” Derek paused, turning his torso, causing the sofa to creak under his mass. “But I want to tell you something first,” Derek looked into Stiles' eyes. “I had started gathering things over the last month, so I wanted to tell you something” Stiles began to worry, was he about to oust him and make fun of him. He began to shuffle away. He had made a pig of himself in front of the guy who had invited him in, and now he was about to be revealed as the gay guy he had tried to hide so much. Derek rolled his eyes. He clasped the overfilled man's hand. He lifted it to his lips. He then pressed a slow, gentle kiss onto it. Before removing his lips, and laughing loudy, causing his whole body to bounce up and down,  
“I was hoping I would have been able to ask you properly, in the end all I could manage was stuffing you with food, and getting infatuated with how you looked.” Derek grinned looking upwards, before looking into his eyes. “I can understand if you think this is weird, I'm sorry if you've ended up getting a little wider because of me.” Stiles reached out to Derek, Derek looked down, starting to go down the path of thoughts leading to panic and disarray.  
“25,” Stiles spoke, as he tried to grab at Derek, only ending up grabbing onto the soft moob hidden under the shirt. Derek's expression changed to that of an embarrassed little girl, before composing to ask what he meant.  
“25 pounds, that what your sweets have done,” Stiles looked at Derek, releasing his grip. His stomach gurgled painfully, and Stiles began to rub it himself.  
“I'm sorry if I have caused any...”  
“You are blind. You must have seen all the signs.” Derek stood up, reaching his hand out to pluck Stiles of the sofa.  
“Would you be happy to go on a proper date with me on Saturday?” Derek grinned, looking down at the man he had tried to court. Stiles grabbed his hand.  
“Only if you pay for the food,” Derek grinned, pulling the shorter guy closer,  
“Only if you keep eating like that.”

Fin!


End file.
